Glens new home
by Nikkiluvzglen
Summary: Before SOC Glen escapes from psychs grasp and finds a new place to stay. Rated T for possible language
1. Chapter 1

Glen woke up to the front door opening and heard psych's voice, "So then when I came home I discovered my things were missing. Glen knew what he was talking about, it was the night one of psych's friends got really drunk and stayed the night at the house and when he went to work his buddy still had a massive hangover so he let him be, but when he was for sure psych's was gone he stole a few CD's and smokes, Glen wanted to say something but was too afraid too, worried he might scare the man to death or something, he was blamed for the incident and the punishment was not pleasant. He opened his eyes just enough to see who it was, there was a woman in an outfit that practically covered nothing, it was one of his prostitutes. "Oh god not again," Glen thought, he always hated when he brought one home, he would hardly get any sleep and psych's would be an even more horrible person to him (if that were possible).  
"Wake up shitface," Psych's said and threw and empty bottle at the cage making Glen jump and looked up. "This is Shirley me and her are going to my room, so don't bother us okay and you try to pull any shit you know what's going to happen, come on Shirley." The two walked down the hallway, with Shirley giving him a sympathetic look before turning her head again. Glen laid back down and looked up at the ceiling and felt like crying. 'Why does he do this,' he thought to himself, 'what has he done to me?'  
He sat there staring up at the ceiling and he thought for a bit more. 'I can't stay here anymore, but how? He'll just catch me again and he won't be happy.' It had finally occurred to him, of course it was the perfect plan, he just had to wait for the perfect time to do it.

**A/N so I realized there were a few faults in the story, first of all I called him Glen, well the reason being for that is because I do not like his old name, I know alot of you may agree, and i know I should still type it but- I don't know how to explain it, idk I'm just a strange person.**  
**Also, they live in a house or apartment, in the movie they were in the tent, the reason I put them in an actual building was because I wanted them to have more living space outside the tent.**  
**Thirdly psychs came with a prostitute, well that I could just sort of see happening. **  
**Also, I apologize it was kind of a rocky start, but I'm not always the best at starting the stories.**  
**Anyway I hope you enjoyed it please review and tell me what you think, wether it's good or bad.**  
**Thanks! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: The escape

Glen waited a few hours until there was silence and then the lady walked out closing the door giving one last look at Glen and started to walk out, but Glen stopped her. "Wait," he whispered. Shirley nearly jumped out of her skin but turned to face him, "don't go yet, wait, I am going to walk out with you and whatever you do please make no loud noise that man would kill me if he found out I was trying to leave." The woman only stood there still in shock but then after a few moments nodded. Quickly but quietly Glen unlocked the door to the cage using the paper clip he kept hidden, he had done this many times before but never got to escape, he was always caught in the act. but now was his chance, his real chance to get out of his hell hole and he knew it, he grabbed his blanket, it had been given to him when he was very small, it was old, worn and thin and was very dirty, then he pushed open the door and walked out. It was setting up on a table and he looked at Shirley then down at the floor then stopped. "Is there something wrong?" Shirley asked. "Well um the thing is-" Glen said then blushed and then went silent again. "What is it? Come on you can talk to me," She said. "Well I'm up here and the floor is down there and I can't just jump off the table, um, well, would you mind h-helping me down?" Glen asked.  
"Sure," Shirley said and picked him up and set him down on the floor, "there you go." "Thank you," he said and she just smiled at him, shall we go then?" She smiled and nodded and they headed out the door. He did it, he was free, never to return to that awful place.

"What are you going to do now?" Shirley asked."I don't know, I don't know who my parents are, all I know is I come from the states, but one thing I do know, I'm not going back I never want to see that man again," Glen replied. "Well seeing as you have no where else to go, how would you like to come live with me?" His face lit up for a minute then went back to it's natural state." "No I couldn't," Glen said, though he did like this woman and trusted her, he did not know the kind of things that went on at her house and did not want to find out.  
"I really have to get going, the sooner I get away, the better."  
"Well if it's alright with you, I'd like to give you something," Shirley said digging through her purse. "Here take this," she held out £12.  
"No I couldn't, it is really nice and all but I just couldn't. "Just take it, it's the least I could do," Shirley said.  
"No really I can't," Glen said.  
"Here just take it, Shirley said and shoved it in his hand. He knew she wouldn't take it back so he looked at her gave her a weak smile, thanked her and gave her a hug, then he said his final goodbyes and watched him disappear into the night and then she went home herself.

**A/N I know I just cut back alot of the story but there were some major changes that I needed to make so I am currently rewriting most of it. I don't know how well this change will go, but I do feel it's necessary, I really hope you guys have enjoyed it and I hope to see you in the next chapter :)**

**-nikkiluvzglen**


	3. Chapter 3

Glen had done it, he was free from that horrid place, but Shirley's question still repeated in his "where will he go from here?" 'I should have planned this out more, god how stupid can I be?' He thought to himself. 'Maybe I should go find Shirley.' He thought about it and put it into deep consideration, 'no come on your tough you can get through this.' He shivered. 'It sure is cold out here, why don't I find a place to sleep for the night then I'll figure things out in the morning. He continued walking until he came across an alleyway barley big enough to walk through. He went in it laid down, it was very uncomfortable, there was little room and the pavement was cold, but it was a place to sleep, he wrapped himself up in his blanket and fell asleep. He dreamt about his parents, about meeting them and being a happy family, but he could not make out there faces. He woke up to the daylight shining down in his face and it took a minute to remember the previous night. He sat up, 'man I am starving,' he thought. He then took out the money that Shirley gave him and then came up with an idea to get food, he threw his blanket over his head and continued on his way.

He entered a grocery store and picked up a few items making sure didn't let anyone see him. He got some chips and a few other non perishable food items. He checked out at the self checkout line, when he was just about to head out of the store when he heard "ah ah ah, not so fast," all hope had drained out of him, the blanket was taken off of him and he was lifted up, he looked up at the man in full fear. "So you thought you could get away from me did you? Thought you could just sneak out with that lady?" Psychs said, "well you thought wrong." He smiled such an ugly, twisted smile that Glen closed his eyes, and the smell, he stunk horribly of alcohol. By then there had been alot of people looking and watching this odd scene, not with horror, but with slight curiosity. Psychs walked out with Glen in his hand, it was all over, all that hard work Glen had put into escaping was all for nothing.

He closed his eyes for a few minutes trying to come up with a new plan. 'I can't go back to that awful place, I can't stand that horrible horrible man.' Then suddenly he came up with the perfect plan, it was one of the grossest things he'll have done in his entire life, but it was his only hope. He took up all his courage and bit down on psychs hand as hard as he could with his razor sharp teeth, he tasted blood, psychs screamed and dropped Glen, Glen then ran as fast as he could. Psychs ran after him. "You can't run forever shitface you might as well give up now," psychs said, but that only made Glen want to run faster, soon he had managed to throw psychs off track as he went in search of a hiding spot and soon he found one, a house, a very old one from the looks of it, he knew it was very wrong but it was his only hope. He took a deep breath and entered through the window.

**A/N I know I have already wrote this part but I felt it needed to go a different direction and personally I prefer it and I really hope you guys enjoyed it :)**

**also, I you guys are probably wondering how psychs knew it was Glen under the blanket, well that is something I don't know, it is one of those mystery things in a story.**


End file.
